Lost and Found
by Keito Stone
Summary: Christian's life - prelude to Rise of the Allspark but leads up to later part of RotA
1. PrologueChapter 1: Abducted

_Hey everyone I am Elie and this is basically a story out of boredom not really a fanfiction…..Well maybe a little but mostly it'll be my own characters and some Transformers i.e. Optimus Prime, Megatron, Arcee, and Arachnid (Transformers is owned by Hasbro not me) this will contain material that may not be suitable for younger readers! BTW this is my first ever story on my own please forgive me if it sucks!_

_Prologue _

_Four years ago I went missing. I was raped, beat, and starved. I was very lucky that I didn't die during those four years of torture…._

_Kon'nichiwa (1). I am Christian Yuki, I am 18 years old, I am going to tell you about my past, and my life right now. But first I am going to tell you about myself I must warn you now that this story is not a good one at first but it does have a sort of a happy ending. Like I said now I am 18 years old but I am going to tell my life from four years ago….._

_Now I have Blue Eyes like the sky and ocean mixed as one, I have black hair with red tips, and I have a twin brother Kai but you'll meet or at least read about him later. _

_Do keep in mind - my dear reader - that I am dying has I am writing this. You are learning about what I have told no one else not even Kai. If you are brave enough to read on and learn about my life then please proceed to Chapter 1 if not please don't make yourself suffer reading about the life I have lived. _

Chapter one: Abducted

I was walking down the Blossom Ave. in Phoenix, Arizona. I was only fourteen years old and I knew I shouldn't have been walking the streets alone at night but I was the time my twin Kai and I lived in an orphanage because our parents died after we were born. Our mother during child birth and our father moved us to Phoenix, Arizona from Tokyo, Japan before he was murdered by his best friend.

The nuns who ran the orphanage told me to never ever sneak out of the orphanage at night. But I just couldn't stand it there at night but I always waited till Kai fell asleep.

"_Baka_…." I always thought to myself as I walked down the main road. I hated the nuns at the orphanage they always made Kai and I cook, and clean it always got on my nerves.

"_Watashitachiha subete yara se kuso nisō (2)_" I mumbled to myself kicking the snow in the air. I watched dark colored cars pass by me on the street shaking from the cold I had forgotten to grab my jacket before I jumped out the window. I walked for about two hours but I couldn't really tell you except I know I didn't go back to the orphanage that night for damn sure.

"_Is someone following me?_" I thought to myself looking over my shoulder but when I looked I saw nothing and that's when I blacked out and when I woke up it wasn't to my twin's scolding face for me leaving the orphanage but I woke up to something that I knew in my heart that would haunt me until the day I died.

End of Chapter 1

Glossary:

1. Kon'nichiwa (Japanese) – Hello

2. Watashitachiha subete yara se kuso nisō (Japanese)- Damn nuns always making us do everything (almost exact)


	2. Chapter 2: My First Night in Hell

Chapter 2: My first night in hell

"_Watashi no megami wa watashi o kuki kono kaibutsu kara watashi o hogo shite kudasai hitsuyō-sei no watashinojikan ni watashi o tasuketekudasai__"-Hakaru, Kenji (1)_

I was woken up by a bright, whitish light. Squinting as I moved sit up, I suddenly felt a sharp, agonizing pain in my ass. I cringed at the pain and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked down and saw a mixture of blood and semen. Almost instantly my eyes started to fill up with tears. I looked around I didn't know where I was or what exactly happened to me, I began to get really freaked out.

"Oh look Rai, our pet is awake." Chuckled a devilish voice and I started crying when I had realized that I was bound, gagged, and naked.

"He's your pet, Keitaro. not mine and you know that." The taller man whose name was obviously Rai answered, his voice was deep and serious. I started shaking violently; scared that the one called Keitaro was the one who raped me.

"Rai, brother, you are no fun what so ever." Keitaro replied as his brother rolled his eyes and left the room. To be completely honest, that was the last time I ever saw Rai during my abduction. As I sat there, struggling against my bindings, Keitaro walked towards me, his hair a long black with white tips at the ends.

"You're very good little boy." He chuckled touching my tear soaked cheek. I winced away from his touch, more of my tears fell. He licked my neck and touched the most sensitive spot on my body. I began to whimper as he stroked my member.

"Aw, so you like this my pet?" He asked me with a devilish grin on his face as he stoked my member harder. I bit down on the bandana gagging me, letting out a very soft moan, feeling my cheeks turning a dark red color. He stroked me faster as I felt myself build up, looking up to see his evil smirk.

"Ā, watashi wa hidoku watashi no chīsana petto ni shitai umekigoe to kiite mimashou (2)." He said smirking untying the bandana and pulling it away from my mouth and involuntarily a soft moan escaped my lips as he rubbed me faster.

"P…Please don't touch me there….." I whimpered tears still streaming down my face. Keitaro just smiled and kept touching my member as I cried. I could see him getting aroused by my begging and cries for mercy as he rubbed me harder, getting rough has he began to kiss my neck, biting and sucking as I felt myself about to cum.

"Watashi wa kore otakunai teis'hi shite kudasai…..Watashi wa ika seru koto wa shinaide kudasai (3)." I begged as I tried to hold my cum back, biting my lip as my tears fell. He smirked and shoved me down to lay on my back and tightened my bindings.

"Now my darling little pet, prepare to feel extremely pleased by the time I am finished with you." Keitaro purred as he started stripping till he was completely naked, revealing his rock hard dick. I started to tense up has he reached for a condom, putting it on his dick.

"P…Please don't…."I tried to beg him not to do what he was about to do but it was too late. As Keitaro rammed his dick deep into my ass; I let out a scream out in pure agony. As he thrusted into me roughly, dragging his finger nails down my sides, drawing blood as he did so, I cringed from the pain.

"Ah! Please stop!" I screamed in pain as he thrusted harder and faster with every noise I made, I wasn't a virgin that's for damn sure but Kai was never this rough with me when we made love secretly in the church sanctuary. Yeah that's right; Kai and I sleep with each other in a sexual way.

"Oh you are so damn tight my dear pet." He groaned thrusting his dick deeper that he did before, biting down on to my already hicky covered neck. I winced in pain, gripping the sheets underneath me, trying to find an outlet for my agony. Keitaro chuckled as he watched my body arch up in pain.

To him, I must have looked beautiful, much like I thought Kai did when he was like this, only in pleasure instead of the torture I was currently enduring. The difference between me and Kai, and me and Keitaro is that with Kai its nothing but pleasure and ecstasy, but with Keitaro its nothing but regret, anger, and pain. I longed for the promise of pleasure instead of the excruciating agony that wrecked havoc on my body. I wanted to be back with my brother, even if it meant going back there. Back to that hell hole they called a church and an orphanage. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl with invisible burns.

"Oh yes!" I finally fell back into reality as I felt Keitaro cum inside, an evil grin spreading across his face. I looked away from him, tears sliding down my cheek as he pulled out of me. I cringed away in pain. He untied my bindings, and instantly I curled up into a ball and sobbed as he walked out of the room after dressing himself.

"I will see you tomorrow night Christian." He chuckled evilly; winking in my direction, then turned away and exited the room shutting off the lighting, leaving me to fall asleep in the pitch black room in which I was being held for the next four years of my young life.

_Glossary: _

_1. My goddess please help me in my time of need please protect me from this monster that stalks me_

_2._ _Oh let me hear that moan I want to hear it so badly my little pet_

3. _Please stop I don't want this….Please don't make me cum_


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Found

Chapter 3: Finally Found

"_Saigo ni, tenshi ga kono jigoku kara watashi o sukuu tame ni kimashita"-Kenji(1)_

It has been four years since I first was kidnapped by Keitaro and his brother Rai. I was put through hell for the past four years of my life, today is my 18th birthday and already it was shitty. Already I have had to clean their entire house, give them both blowjobs, and get fucked senseless by Keitaro. While I was cleaning Keitaro's room I found pictures of him and a very pretty woman on a bridge at a park in Tokyo, Japan.

"Wow I wonder who she is?" I wondered to myself as they both looked very happy together. I sighed, thinking about Kai and how happy he makes me all the time, and how right now I longed to be with him and just hold him in my arms. I wrapped my arms around myself trying hard not to let my tears fall as I heard a door being kicked in.

"I don't know where exactly he'd keep him, Arcee." I heard a female's voice say as what sounded like her heels clicked against the freshly cleaned tiles. My body began to fill with fear, I didn't know if she was going to kill me or kidnap me to be her pet.

"Elie I'm positive he's here." I heard a second voice say that must have been Arcee. I heard the two sets of footsteps walking towards the kitchen looking for someone.

"I have to find him Arcee! Do you not understand that?" I heard the girl named Elie scream at her partner. I started shaking with fear; I didn't want her to find me.

"Elie… we will find Keitaro. Don't worry, we will return your love." Arcee replied softly, controlling her anger. I could tell that Elie may possibly be the girl in the picture with Keitaro.

"But if he is with her, why kidnap me and rape me?" I asked myself, trying to sneak out of the room without them hearing me. I stepped wrong and tripped over my own foot and fell twisting my ankle.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in pain, covering my mouth as I heard running footsteps approaching the staircase. I tried to get up but it was too late, when I looked there she stood in her black leather jeans, and black leather sleeveless vest. I looked at her as my eyes widened when I saw her partner Arcee who believe it or not was a giant fucking robot.

"Are you Christian Yuki?" Elie asked her voice was soft like a gentle Japanese breeze in the spring. I couldn't find the strength or courage to utter a word.

"It's him Elie let's get him and go before Keitaro comes back." Arcee said picking me up I was too scared to scream, or even move my body an inch. Arcee carried me as I covered my eyes from the blinding light of the sun. I heard Elie whisper something but I couldn't quite make it out.

(1) Finally the angel has come to save me from this hell


End file.
